One-Shot: Arruinando la sorpresa
by Tsuyume
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número 18 de Kise y Momoi se esfuerza por organizarle una gran fiesta. Sin embargo el rubio sólo podrá pensar en una cosa… ¡Y es que el tonto de senpai siquiera lo llame para decirle: "Feliz cumpleaños"! Finalmente, las ansias terminaran arruinando la sorpresa.


Wiiiii se me ocurrió esta idea (Inner: —ejeje cuando estaba pensando en la conti de otro One-Shot…) de un pequeño KiseKasa. La verdad me duele que no haya tantos fics de esta pareja ¡¿Dónde están fans del KiseKasa?! ¡Unidas venceremos! ¡Wejejejeje! Dedicado, en especial, a esas hermosas (Inner: —que saben lo que es bueno) simpatizantes y/o amantes de este par.

**Título: **"Arruinando la sorpresa"

**Pareja**: Kise x Kasamatsu

**Género**: Friendship / Humor / Romance

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket No me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama.

**Advertencias:** ¿Ooc? Y una pareja Crack. (Gomen, pero cuando se trata de esta chica, el Crack me puede). Además, la mención de las principales parejas KuroBasu.

Kise estaba más feliz que de costumbre, después de todo era, nada más y nada menos, que su cumpleaños número 18. El tiempo pasó, tanto para el rubio como para el resto de sus compañeros y muchas cosas habían pasado ese par de años.

Empezando por Midorima y Takao, que por fin habían formalizado lo suyo. Aunque, bien que le costó al pelinegro hacer que su tsunedere lo reconozca frente a todos pero finalmente lo hizo, pidiéndole formalmente que sea su novio aunque a Takao le pareció un poco anticuado no dudó en sonrojarse y sonreír como bobo al oír esas palabras del peliverde.

Por otro lado, Kuroko y Kagami también habían afianzado lo suyo. Luz y sombra estaban más inseparables que nunca. Aunque ninguno de los dos comentaba algo que el resto pudiera tomar como que estaban saliendo, con solo verlos, era más que suficiente.

Finalmente, y esto sí que sorprendió a más de uno, fue la noticia de hace un par de semanas de que la ex-entrenadora y el ex-capitán de Teiko…. ¡¿Estaban saliendo?! La Kiseki no Sedai no salía de su asombro. _"Se lo tenían bien guardado"_ pensaban todos. Sin embargo, no todos lo tomaron con sorpresa y luego felicitaciones. Aomine se mostró enfadado al ser él, el último en enterarse cuando se supone que Satsuki es su mejor amiga. Sí, eso era lo que decía él pero cada vez que los veía juntos un tic en el labio se le formaba al ver a Akashi con ella. Estaba celoso, Satsuki lo había dejado de lado para pasar más tiempo con Akashi y Aomine aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para fastidiar al intruso.

Y ese era el panorama del día a día, Midorima y Takao juntos; Kuroko y Kagami cada vez más inseparables dentro y fuera de la cancha, como figuras de Seirin; Momoi y Akashi juntos y con un Aomine que hacía de las suyas para fastidiarlo sin que Satsuki se dé cuenta.

"_Jajaja", _reía Kise para sus adentros, recordando el buen momento del que todos disfrutaban —_"Si…bien…"__—_la amplia sonrisa del rubio fue perdiendo su luminosidad volviéndose poco a poco una tibia sonrisa melancólica.

Esa noche Kise cumplía 18 años y "él" no estaba ahí para celebrarlo con el rubio. Un tierno puchero se dibujó en su rostro al ver, por milésima vez, la pantalla de su celular y aún no recibir ni una llamaba, un mensaje, algo que le dijera que senpai no olvidó su cumpleaños. Kise esperaba ansioso, por lo menos, un solo mensaje de Kasamatsu felicitándolo por su mayoría edad o algo por el estilo pero ya eran casi las doce de la noche y ninguna muestra de senpai. A decir verdad, lo único que quería era oír su voz o, siquiera, saber de él y de cómo le estaba yendo en Tokio, la universidad, su banda, ¡algo! Ya no soportaba pasar tanto tiempo sin saber de él. Además Kasamatsu le había prometido, después de graduarse, hablarle día por medio y ya pasaron dos días desde la última vez que habló con el pelinegro. Aquella ocasión, le dijo que lo llamaría para su cumpleaños y el rubio se puso tan feliz de que lo haya recordado pero tal parece que se había olvidado o algo así. Hasta sus antiguos senpai lo habían llamado para saludarlo, toda la Kiseki no Sedai se había acordado, ¡Hasta algunos conocidos de los equipos de sus ex-compañeros lo habían saludado! ¡Todos! ¡Todos menos senpai! Se estaba enojando.

—Ki-chaaan— llamaba la pelirrosa tocando la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Momocchi?

— ¿Ya estás listo?, aquí te están esperando— decía sonriente.

—Ah, ¡Ya salgo!— respondía el rubio recordando que tenía una fiesta e invitados que saludar.

El rubio terminaba de vestirse con el disfraz que le compró Momoi ya que ella insistió en organizarle esa fiesta de disfraces para celebrar su cumpleaños, a decir verdad, ella se encargó de organizar todo con ayuda de sus compañeros de Teiko.

Kise sonreía ante espejo, se veía muy bien con ese traje azul de "príncipe". Bueno, después de todo era él.

"_Y aquí es donde senpai me regaña por narcisista_", se decía con un leve puchero y volviendo a mirar la pantalla de su celular asegurándose de tenerlo en vibrador y tono alto, muy alto.

#################

— ¿Ya va a bajar?— preguntaba Akashi encontrándose a Momoi en el pasillo.

—Ah, ¡Sí! ¡Ya baja!— decía emocionada y ansiosa por ver la cara del rubio cuando vea la increíble fiesta que había organizado para él.

—Te ves bien— acotaba Akashi reparando en el vestuario de la pelirrosa, ya que antes no tuvo tiempo porque ella andaba de un lado para el otro con los últimos detalles.

—Hm, gracias~ —sonreía de lado con su disfraz de sirena.

— ¿Y a ti, te gusta el disfraz que te elegí?— preguntaba la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa.

—A tu lado si…— decía con una sonrisa de lado con su disfraz de pirata.

Akashi la tomó por la cintura, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa que tardó unos segundos en reparar que la iba besar, entonces lo tomó por los hombros también acercándose.

— ¡Woah! ejejeje, lo siento…— se disculpaba Aomine, vestido de policía, con una sonrisa de lado al ver al pelirrojo todo empapado con el jugo que traía el moreno en una gran fuente.

— ¡Akashi! ¿Estás bien?— preguntaba la pelirrosa viendo como el pelirrojo acentuaba más su mueca de enfado.

—Da-i-ki…— decía con voz de ultratumba.

—Sí, lo siento Akashi. Se me resbaló— sonreía burlón rascándose la nuca despreocupado.

— ¡Te mato!— amenazaba Akashi.

— ¡Tranquillo, fue un accidente!— trataba de calmarlo tomándolo por los hombros —Mejor vamos a que te cambies— la pelirrosa se llevaba al pelirrojo que echaba humo por las orejas.

—Ppfff— Aomine se tapaba la boca para no reír con ganas, recién cuando los vio doblar en un pasillo ya no se contuvo— ¡AJAJAJA, SU CARA!— reía de sólo recordar como lo había cortado.

— ¿De qué te ríes Aomine-kun?— preguntaba de pronto Kuroko apareciendo de la nada con su disfraz de fantasma.

—JAJAJAJA, es que el idiota de Akashi…AJAJAJA ¡El muy idiota acabó empapado y se tuvo que ir a cambiar! ¡Ajaja!

— ¿Y Momoi-san?

—Ahh…— secaba las pequeñas lagrimas que había soltado de tanto reír —Ella se…— paró de hablar — ¡Ella se fue con él!— vociferaba pensado en lo que podrían hacer en un cuarto y con Akashi cambiándose —¡Lo mato!— salía corriendo a buscarlos cual amigo vigilante.

#################

— ¡Shin-chan! ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados!— aparecía Takao, abrazándolo al encontrarlo en la cocina.

—Es que Momoi me pidió que la ayudara a supervisar que el cáterin— explicaba acomodándose el puente de los anteojos.

— ¡Siempre tan tsunedere mi Shin-chan!— lo abrazaba con amor.

— ¡Oi Takao! ¡Estamos en la cocina! ¡Cualquiera podría entrar!— regañaba Midorima algo sonrojado.

—A quien le importa— sonreía con malicia —Yo quiero estar con Shin-chan…y voy a estar con Shin-chan…— decía acercando su rostro al de él para unirse en un ansioso beso que el peliverde no tardó en corresponder.

En la cocina, "doctor" y "paciente herido" aprovechaban el momento de intimidad para sacar a relucir su amor.

#################

Paso a paso fue bajando las escaleras de esa enorme casa, ya que Momoi no había reparado en gastos al alquilar una quinta, toda para celebrar los 18 de Kise. Ciertamente se sentía todo un príncipe bajando por esas escaleras con su traje azul con detalles en dorado y blanco. A medida que iba bajando podía oír la música cada vez más fuerte y el sonido de decenas de chicos. Cuando llegó al salón de aquella casa, aparecieron Momoi con Aomine y Akashi.

—¡Aayy! ¡Te vez lindísimo Ki-chaaan!— decía Momoi provocando una sonrisa modesta en Kise y unas miradas de aburrimiento de Aomine y Akashi, el cual lucía el único traje que quedaba: de payaso. Nariz redonda y roja, peluca roja y un traje muy holgado de todos colores.

— ¡Al fin bajas cumpleañero!— decía de pronto Takao apareciendo junto a Midorima.

— ¡Hasta que te apareces! ¡¿Qué no ves que no servirán el plato principal hasta que no te aparezcas?!— regañaba Kagami vestido de "caza fantasmas" llegando al lugar junto a Kuroko que lo miraba con una tenue sonrisa.

— ¡Ven Ki-chan! ¡Yo te anuncio!— Momoi le hacía una seña, invitándolo a que la acompañara y así lo hizo.

Junto con el resto, se encaminaron hacia el gran jardín en el que se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta. La música sonaba de fondo y la gente estaba hablando animadamente hasta que Momoi llamó su atención.

—¡Chicoos! ¡Ya llegó por quien llorabaan!—anunciaba Momoi por el micrófono e invitó al rubio a que pasara a ver la fiesta que había preparado para él —¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KI-CHAN!

Al verlo, los jóvenes del lugar le regalaron un grito eufórico al ver al cumpleañero. Kise sonrió emocionado de ver tanta gente, sus amigos de Teiko, los conocidos de sus equipos, incluso los de Seirin y… ¡Hasta sus antiguos sepáis! Al notarlos no dudó en acercarse a ellos.

Pasando entre la gente, recibiendo saludos y felicitaciones, Kise por fin llegó con ellos.

— ¡Moriyama-senpai! ¡Kobori-senpai! Y hasta…— trataba de reconocerlo detrás de la máscara— ¡Hayakawa-senpai!— saludaba alegre.

—¡Hey Kise, feliz cumpleaños!— felicitaba Moriyama vestido de Superman.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Kiseeeee!— saludaba Hayakawa-senpai con su traje de gorila.

—Increíble. 18, ¿ne?— decía con una gran sonrisa Kobori, que tenía puesto un traje de sultán.

—Jejeje sí. Gracias— sonreía Kise que miraba a los costados —Etto… ¿Senpai, no vino con ustedes?— preguntaba el rubio, ya que sabía que todos habían ido a estudiar a Tokio, aunque no precisamente en la misma universidad.

—Eehh…no…— respondía Moriyama— ¿No te llamó?

—No…— decía desilusionado— ¡O quizás!— buscaba su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón pero al verlo no notaba nada particular —No…no llamó…— volvía a decir decaído. Yukio era el único que no lo había saludado, ¡Ni siquiera fue capaz me mandarle un mísero mensaje!

—Bueno, quizás esta ocupado— Kobori trataba de disculpar a su amigo —Sabes, la universidad es muy exigente.

—Si…— el rubio bajaba la cabeza con un leve puchero, se estaba enojando con senpai por haberlo olvidado.

#################

La pista de baile estaba llena de gente, en algunas mesas algunos pocos comiendo, como Kagami acompañado por Kuroko que sólo lo miraba.

—Kagami-kun, no comas tan rápido. Te vas a atragantar…— recomendaba el peliceleste.

—Kuroko…es gratis— decía como si fuera motivo suficiente como para comer de esa manera.

—Pero te ahogaras…—seguía, mirando con preocupación cómo se metía esa enorme pata de pollo en la boca.

—Tontegwiashhh— "decía" el pelirrojo totalmente seguro de poder comer eso y mucho más.

— ¡Jaja, no te atragantes eh!— Takao palmeaba la espalda del 10 de Seirin a modo de broma.

Kagami casi tosió haciendo que el alimento lo ahogara. Pronto Kuroko, Takao y Midorima vieron como el pelirrojo se volvía rojo en su totalidad pidiendo que alguien lo golpee en la espalda para soltar ese trozo de pollo que no lo dejaba respirar.

—Se está ahogando— advertía Kuroko asustado.

— ¡No te preocupes, Shin-chan sabe de esto!— decía el pelinegro poniendo a Midorima al frente.

— ¡Esto es solo un disfraz Takao!— retaba Midorima por creerlo doctor cuando, aún, no lo era.

Mientras, Kagami seguía pidiendo desesperadamente que alguien lo ayude.

—A un lado, yo me encargo— decía Kuroko poniéndose en posición para dar uno de sus "súper pases". Kagami sentía que moriría ahogado por una pata de pollo cuando, de pronto, un golpe seco hizo que lo escupiera casi un metro cayendo en el vestido de una señorita que salió despavorida.

—Waahhh…— el pelirrojo por fin respiraba tumbándose en la mesa.

—Jaja ¡Eso fue increíble!— felicitaba Takao— ¡Hazlo otra vez!— pedía como niño bueno ganándose la mirada aburrida de Kuroko mientras Midorima rodaba los ojos.

Otros se encontraban sólo sentados, como Akashi con cara de pocos amigos por el disfraz que tuvo que ponerse.

—Vamos Akashi…quita esa cara…—decía Momoi sentada a su lado y moviendo su rostro con sus manos.

—No quiero— decía mirando la fiesta con aburrimiento, pero más le vale a nadie burlarse de él porque entonces su expresión cambiaría drásticamente.

—Haaa…vamos, no es tan grave…yo creo que eres el payasito más sexy de todos— decía la pelirrosa mirándolo pícara.

Akashi la miraba de reojo, interesado en lo que dijo.

—Esta…— no terminó de hablar cuando la pelirrosa vio algo y lo interrumpió.

— ¿Haa? pero que…— Momoi se levantó de su asiento comenzando a alejarse.

— ¿Satsuki?— dijo Akashi un poco extrañado.

Caminando unos pasos hasta la mesa de dulces, Momoi se agachó hasta poder ver debajo de la mesa, ya que le había llamado la atención la mano que tanteaba por la mesa hasta tomar algo y esconderse debajo del mantel.

—Jaja ¿Muk-kun?— reconocía al pelivioleta que la miraba con su típica mirada de desgano y la boca llena de chocolate, sentado en el césped, rodeado por varios platos vacios y otros llenos de cosas dulces— ¿Qué haces?— decía esperando a ver con qué saldría el chico.

—Hmmm…— pensaba— ¿prueba de calidad?— respondía con una sonrisa de niño bueno.

—Ahhh… jajaja sólo no manches tu traje— decía sonriendo cálidamente.

—Está bien Sat-chiin…— le devolvía la sonrisa.

Si Sat-chiin le decía que cuide su disfraz de Totoro entonces debería de esforzarse y no dejar que vea sus manchas de crema y chocolate.

#################

La fiesta se estaba animando cada vez más. La noche avanzaba y en la negra oscuridad de la madrugada, luces y flashes de colores alumbraban la pista de baile. La música sonaba con fuerza haciendo imposible escuchar cualquier otra cosa. Un fuerte sonido rítmico, alocado y sin sentido, pero que ponía a todos eufóricos al llegar al climax de la canción. Los chicos saltaban, bailaban, coreaban cualquier cosa y reían con ganas. Sin dudas la fiesta era todo un éxito para Momoi, que veía a todos enloquecidos en la pista. Sin embargo Kise trataba de ocultar su enojo. Ya eran casi las tres de la mañana y ni un mensaje corto de senpai… ¡Tonto, tonto senpai! ¡Por lo menos un mensaje diciendo "feliz cumpleaños" y punto! Kise estaba molesto pero, aún así, seguía prestando atención a su celular que directamente tenía en la mano para no perder ningún detalle.

La Kiseki no Sedai había tomado a Kise lanzándolo al aire y volviéndolo a agarrar. En la euforia de la música y el momento Kise se dejó llevar, soltando carcajadas al divertirse tanto con sus alocados, y tomados, compañeros.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Hee?!— reaccionaba el rubio subiendo y bajando en el aire al notar su celular vibrar en su mano —_"Senpai"__—_ pensó de inmediato pero en la posición en la que estaba le era imposible contestar.

El celular seguía sonando aunque solo podía sentirlo vibrar. Kise se desesperó tenía que pedirles que se detuvieran urgente o senpai se cansaría y le cortaría.

—¡Chicos!— gritaba tratando de llamar su atención en medio de la fuerte música —¡Me llaman!— movía el celular esperando que alguien le entienda —¡Bájenme, por favor!— gritaba pero nadie parecía hacerle caso —¡WAAAAHH BÁJENME! ¡SI SENPAI ME CORTA, LOS MATO!— vociferaba el rubio haciendo que todos se detengan de inmediato.

Ni bien toco el suelo, Kise presionó "send" para contestar.

—¡¿SENPAI?!— gritaba tapando sus oídos para poder oír algo pese a la música.

Pero le era imposible poder oír la más mínima cosa. Se estaba desesperando y poniendo furioso porque no lo dejaban escuchar absolutamente nada, entre los gritos de la gente y la música a todo lo que da, se fue corriendo, revisando en el transcurso que no haya cortado. Cuando llegó a los parlantes, ni lo dudó, tomó los cables y tiró de ellos al mismo tiempo, apagándolo todo. Enseguida todo el lugar se hundió en el silencio y solo podían escucharse los abucheos de la gente eufórica que se vió cortada en lo mejor del tema.

—¡Heeeeee! ¡¿Y la música?!

—¡Pongan la música!

Silbidos y abucheos que hacían que Kise se tapara los oídos para oir algo, pues a él sólo le importaba una cosa.

—¡¿Senpai?!— preguntó de pronto con una gran sonrisa ya estando en condiciones de oírlo.

— ¡Aproveche! ¡Hoy es su día de suerte! ¡Con la compra de unos de nuestros nuevos modelos de…!

*pip pip pip pip*

La sonrisa de Kise se borró de inmediato, sus hombros cayeron con desgano. Ante la insistencia de la gente, volvió a conectar todo y la música volvió a inundar el lugar de euforia.

"_No era senpai…era una estúpida publicidad…",_ se dijo mirando el suelo con tristeza casi a punto de llorar. Se sentó en una de las mesas del lugar apoyando su cabeza en la mesa y dejando el celular ahí mismo. Estaba cansado de esperar en vano. Trataba de hacerse la idea de que senpai no lo iba a llamar pero no podía dejar de ver su celular. Alrededor de él todo era euforia pero él, el cumpleañero, no la estaba pasando nada bien. ¡Todo por culpa de senpai! ¡Tonto senpai! ¡Por su culpa estuvo como un idiota esperando su llamada! ¡Y el muy ton-!

El móvil vibró de nuevo iluminándose la pantalla de su celular, Kise casi saltó sobre el mismo contestando de inmediato.

— ¡¿HOLA?!— decía el rubio alejándose del lugar hacia alguna parte donde pueda oir bien.

Debió correr para alejarse lo más que podía de la pista de baile, el lugar era muy amplio y unos cuantos metros más lejos tal vez podría oír algo.

— ¡¿Hola?!— volvía a hablar Ryouta mirando la pantalla de su celular y comprobando que la llamada seguía en curso y hasta podía oír una voz haciendo que corra más rápido para alejarse de la música sin importar que el lugar se estuviera poniendo más oscuro, ya que nada alumbraba esa parte del enorme jardín.

— ¡¿Hola?!— preguntó otra vez esperando ansioso por una respuesta.

— ¿Kise?— se oía de pronto del otro lado haciendo que el corazón del rubio se detenga varios segundos para comenzar a latir muy rápido, sentía que reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

—¡¿Senpai?!— gritaba ilusionado pero todavía algo dudoso.

—No Papa Noel en junio… ¿Quién más?— decía Kasamatsu son una sonrisa de lado que Ryouta no pudo apreciar.

—¡Hola, senpai!— saluda sin querer ocultar lo increíblemente feliz que se sentía de oír su voz, el enojo se había esfumado de inmediato. Le era imposible enojarse con él.

—Jajaja parece que tu fiesta está animada— comentaba Yukio después de oír lo fuerte de la música — ¿Cómo estás cumpleañero?

—Senpai…— sollozaba el rubio casi a punto de llorar de la emoción— ¿Por qué me hablas hasta ahora?— soltaba con un pequeño puchero al sentirse olvidado.

—Perdóname Kise, es que estaba…_ocupado_…— se disculpaba Kasamatsu.

—Si…entiendo…— trataba de ser comprensivo pero le había dolido que lo dejara tan de lado en un día tan especial.

—Nah, te prometo que te lo compensaré…— decía Yukio para tratar de calmarlo.

—Senpai…— sollozaba Ryouta sin contener algunas lágrimas, de verdad que lo sentía tan lejos. Era el único que no estaba con él en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

— ¿Estás llorando?— preguntaba Kasamatsu sonando preocupado.

—Nn…no…— metía tratando de calmar su respiración.

—Vamos Kise, no llores, es tu cumpleaños…— trataba de contenerlo —Ya se, dime qué quieres de regalo.

—No…no es necesario senpai…

—Anda, al menos deja que te regale algo… ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo te quiero a ti, senpai…—decía Kise ya sin poder contener sus lagrimas y su puchero.

—… ¿Me quieres a mi?...— susurraba Yukio —…Entonces date la vuelta…— decía el pelinegro, haciendo que el corazón de Kise se detenga.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, todavía veía borroso por las lágrimas, y lentamente se fue girando con el corazón comenzando a latir más fuerte y rápido.

Frente a él, en la oscuridad de aquella parte del parque, la figura de un hombre se distinguía bajo la luz de la luna llena. Vestido tan normal como siempre, con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros, estaba Kasamatsu mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa derritiendo de inmediato a Kise que creía que era un sueño.

— ¿Kasamatsu-senpai?— susurró el cumpleañero.

—Feliz cumpleaños Kise…— sonreía Yukio abriendo los brazos esperando por él.

—¡Senpai!— corrió a su encuentro desesperado por sentirlo.

Cuando por fin llegó a él, Kise lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kasamatsu para luego sentir los brazos de Yukio también aferrarse a él. Unos segundos después, la necesidad de sentir más de él, lo obligó a tomarlo del rostro para verlo fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, para luego terminar de acercarse a él fundiéndose en un ansioso beso. Kasamatsu lo veía con los ojos entreabiertos tomándolo también del rostro para profundizar más aquella dulce sensación.

—Te…te extrañé mucho…— confesaba Kise entre el beso sin separarse demasiado.

—Y yo a ti…Kise…— decía el pelinegro besándolo con pasión.

La música todavía se podía oír a lo lejos. Ellos, sumergidos en la oscuridad de ese alejado lugar, se dejaban llevar por tantas emociones contenidas. Sus pechos se llenaban de dicha al sentirse de nuevo juntos, completos, felices.

#################

— ¡¿Cómo que no está?!— gritaba Momoi por el teléfono.

— ¿Qué pasa?— aparecía Akashi junto al resto del equipo y sus parejas.

— ¡Perdieron al senpai de Ki-chan!— respondía asustada para luego volver al celular —¡Por favor, encuéntrenlo cómo sea!— cortaba la llamaba para agarrarse los cabellos con histeria —si Ki-chan se entera…¡Me va amatar!— se asustaba.

—Holaaa~— aparecía Kise de lo más feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acompañado por Kasamatsu.

—¡Por favor Ki-chaaan! ¡No me odies! ¡Te juro que te conseguiré otro igual!— lloraba Momoi aferrada a la ropa del rubio.

— ¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas Momocchi?

—¡Es que perdí a -!— reaccionaba sorprendida, como todos, al ver al aludido al lado de Kise— ¡¿Pero por qué me haces esto?!— chillaba, por el casi infarto que le dio, mirando al ojiazul—¡Se supone que eras la sorpresa!— retaba haciendo sonreír nervioso a Kasamatsu.

—Gomen…— se rascaba la cabeza nervioso —es que…— trataba de disculparse sin tener que decir que se moría de ganas de ver a Kise.

— ¡¿Y dónde está tu disfraz?!— Satsuki lo veía incrédula.

— ¡Ya te dije que no me lo pondría por nada del mundo!— aseguró sonrojado —además ¡¿Con qué necesidad?!

— ¿De qué están hablando?— hablaba de pronto Kise buscando una explicación a todo ese rollo.

—Haaa, ya para que ocultarlo si ya lo viste…— empezaba a explicar Momoi —Kasamatsu-kun era "la sorpresa"… ¡Se supone que estaría con el pastelero ultimando detalles!— miraba acusadora al pelinegro.

— ¿Detalles?— Kise seguía sin entender.

— ¡Aayy si!— Momoi sonreía muy emocionada de solo imaginarse lo lindo que hubiera estado— ¡La idea, que se me ocurrió para sorprenderte, era que Kasamatsu-kun apareciera desde adentro de tu pastel!— comentaba con una gran sonrisa que luego borró —pero se ve que se le escapó al pastelero y, no sé cómo, apareció contigo arruinando mi plan perfecto.

—Haaa…— comprendía Kise y el resto miraba con varias gotitas al pobre de Kasamatsu por todo lo que le habrá hecho pasar Momoi— ¿Y qué es eso del disfraz?— preguntaba de pronto, sonrojando a Yukio.

—Jejeje— sonreía Momoi pícara— ¿Por qué crees que te disfracé de príncipe Ki-chan?

— ¿Eh?

—Adivina quién iba a ser tu princesa…— decía con una linda sonrisa abrazando a Kasamatsu que corría su rostro rojo y enojado.

—¿He? ¡¿Senpai?!— se sorprendía Kise algo sonrojado alzando una ceja por lo extraño que hubiera sido ver a Yukio así vestido.

—Ppffff— el resto de los presentes contenían las carcajadas a más no poder, tapando sus bocas con fuerza.

—Pero bueno…quizás el próximo año…— se decía Momoi con resignación.

—¡Ni próximo, ni nada!— saltaba Yukio colorado —¡La próxima, yo me encargo del cumpleaños de Kise!

— ¡Woah, senpai! ¡No te pongas así!— abrazaba Kise con profundo amor— ¡Te verías lindo con cualquier cosa!— decía sonrojando al pelinegro entre sus brazos.

—¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!— animaban todos, aplaudiendo muy divertidos de ver a Kasamatsu como un tomate.

—¡CIERREN LA-!— Yukio no terminó de gritar cuando sintió que un par de finos labios lo volvían a besar, primero como un tierno pico que luego se profundizó haciéndose apasionado.

—¡Heeeeee!— vitoreaban todos sonriendo divertidos.

El clima se había vuelto tan romántico que nadie se sentía exento de las ganas de besar a su pareja.

Takao no dudó en abrazar a Midorima y bajar el rostro del peliverde hasta su altura para plantarle un ansioso beso entre sonrisas cómplices de ambos.

Kagami sintió que alguien lo llamaba picando su hombro derecho y al voltearse sus labios se estamparon contra los de Kuroko que se había arrodillado sobre la mesa para alcanzarlo mejor.

Akashi sintió como Satsuki apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro mirándolo con amor y él no titubeó en tomar su rostro y besarla como hace rato quería hacerlo.

Aomine veía la escena de su amiga algo molesto, no pudo hacer nada para detenerlos y de pronto vio que todos se estaban besando. Todos menos él y… tragó duro al ver que Murasakibara lo estaba mirando con los ojos brillantes y se asustó cuando vio que se encaminaba hacia él haciendo que el moreno retroceda unos pasos. Atsushi se acercaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de ensueño.

— ¡O...Oi! ¡Espera!… ¡Noooo!— se asustaba al tenerlo a unos centímetros, cerrando los ojos con fuerza pero al ver que los segundos pasaban y no sentía nada, los abrió dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba. Lo buscó incrédulo con la mirada hasta encontrarlo. Su mirada se volvió aburrida y varias gotitas salieron de su cabeza al ver que, lo que en verdad quería el pelivioleta, era llegar al enorme pastel que estaba tras Aomine y que acababa de llegar para el cumpleañero.

Murasakibara se había enamorado. Ese pastel era tan grande que no llegaba a rodearlo con sus manos y tan alto que le llegaba a la cintura. Se estaba manchando de crema y no le importaba, sólo tenía que darse prisa y comérselo antes de que el lindo pastelero, de lunar y largo cabello negro, vuelva.

Por otro lado, el ayudante del pastelero, un joven castaño de ojos marrones, no sabía cómo decirle que en realidad era un pastel hueco apenas cubierto con crema en la superficie. Sin embargo, la mirada de cierto peliazul lo inquietó tanto que decidió ir a buscar a su compañero sin darse cuenta que el moreno lo seguía con una amplia sonrisa.

Esa noche, nadie se quedaría sin su beso.

~ FIN ~

Kyyaaa sin duda estas parejas son mis favoritas. Desde ya, todas están invitadas a dejar su "Review". Me gustaría saber su opinión con respecto a estas parejas para tenerlo en cuenta la próxima vez n_n

Este One-Shot y todas mis historias también pueden leerlas en "Amor Yaoi", lugar donde pueden encontrar las otras historias que tengo de temática más adulta. Mi nombre es Tsuyume y me despido pero no sin antes decirles:

¡ARIGATO GOZAIMASU POR LEER! *u*


End file.
